Endocrine-related illnesses; such as diabetes, metabolic syndrome, obesity and osteoporosis have become major public health concerns because of their prevalence, their devastating complication (heart attacks, stroke, blindness, amputations, dialysis) and their adverse effects on other major illnesses such as diseases of the cardiovascular, renal, nervous, gonadal and digestive systems. Whereas the management and the prevention of these diseases have become the mandate of primary care physicians, endocrinologists carry the burden of leading research to better understand the disease processes and provide effective prevention and management strategies. Such a noble goal requires motivated endocrinologists who understand their leadership role and who commit to research and education in endocrinology, diabetes and metabolism. However, the number of academic endocrinologists who combine clinical skills and research expertise is decreasing. Most endocrine fellowship programs produce clinical endocrinologists who are not skilled in endocrine investigation and eventually move to private clinical practice. The objective of this application is to take advantage of the excellent academic environment of the Wayne State University School of Medicine and of the existing ACGME clinical training program in endocrinology, diabetes and metabolism to direct young endocrinologists to the research/academic track, and motivate and train them in basic, clinical and/or translational endocrine research disciplines so they may develop into mature/rounded endocrine investigators. This proposal involves 2 trainees/year selected on the basis of prior scholarly achievement and interest in a career in biomedical endocrine investigation, who will spend a minimum of two years in research training after completing their clinical fellowship in endocrinology, diabetes and metabolism. This program shall provide a mean to develop and crystallize the investigative skills of the trainees and at the same time shall become a bridging mechanism for transitioning them to become competitive for independent research funds and academic appointment so they may become the future leaders of endocrine research. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Endocrine diseases, such as diabetes, obesity, metabolic syndrome and osteoporosis are Increasing in prevalence and have devastating complications. This program alms at recruiting, motivating and training young endocrinologists to become ACADEMIC ENDOCRINOLOGISTS leading research fpr a better understanding and effective prevention and management strategies of endocrine-related illnesses.